User blog:Tylobic/Gardylan, the Dark Warlock
|attack_delay=-0.04 |as_base=0.65 |dam_base=46 |arm_base=15 |mr_base=30 |hp_base=450 |mp_base=0 |hp5_base=4.6 |mp5_base=0 |as_lvl=1.37 |dam_lvl=2.7 |arm_lvl=4 |hp_lvl=75 |mp_lvl=0 |hp5_lvl=0.6 |mp5_lvl=0 |resource=Fury |title=the Dark Warlock |herotype=Mage |health=4 |attack=3 |spells=7 |difficulty=8 |ip=7800 |rp=975 }} Gardylan, the Dark Warlock is a project champion. He is a mage that needs to incant his spells before casting them. He has great mobility thanks to his Temporal Distortion (E spell), and a powerful thanks to his Spectral Orb (Q spell). He hardly relies on his demon Eileryl (W spell), which deals the biggest part of Gardylan's damage. Eileryl's damage scales with Gardylan's, as his only source of damage is basic attacks that deal magic damage and scale with . Abilities as and as . |description3= ex: Gardylan has , Eileryl will receive (530 ) . ex: Gardylan has , Eileryl will receive (55 ) . }} or more, it automatically empties out and heals Eileryl for over 5 seconds. }} }} After an , Gardylan casts a Spectral Orb in target direction, dealing magic damage and the first enemy hit. If Gardylan hold the spell for 5 seconds after the first cast, the spell cancels. Missile Speed}} 1500 Missile Speed}} 2500 50 |leveling = Magic Damage}} Magic Damage}} Stun Duration}} Stun Duration}} |range = – |cooldown = }} After an , Gardylan casts an Enhanced Spectral Orb in target direction, dealing magic damage and the first enemy hit for 3 seconds. If Gardylan hold the spell for 5 seconds after the first cast, the spell cancels. Missile Speed}} 1500 Missile Speed}} 2500 50 |leveling = Magic Damage}} Magic Damage}} |range = – |cooldown = }} }} as magic damage. |description2 = Grants Eileryl bonus , , , and . |description3 = Additionnal informations: * Eileryl's level and movement speed scales with Gardylan's. * Eileryl automatically teleports next to Gardylan when he is 2000 units far away from him. * The cooldown starts when Eileryl die. |cooldown = 30 |leveling2 = |health}} |attack speed}} |armor}} |magic resistance}} }} Gardylan's basic attacks deals bonus magic damage. |description2 = After being by 30% for seconds, Gardylan teleports to target location. |description3 =If Gardylan hold the spell for 4 seconds after the first cast, the spell cancels. |leveling = |range = 500 |cooldown = }} After an incantation of seconds (no applies here), Gardylan teleports to target location. |description2 =If Gardylan hold the spell for 4 seconds after the first cast, the spell cancels. |range = 750 |cooldown = }} }} Gardylan and Eileryl receive a Darkness Impulsion, allowing Gardylan to cast an enhanced Spectral Orb or Temportal Distortion within 5 seconds, and granting Eileryl 75 bonus range (200 total range) and empowered stats for a few seconds. |description2 = Incantation time is halved to seconds to obtain the maximum range, maximum damage, and maximum missile speed. Stun duration is always 3 seconds no matter if the spell was incanted for 0 seconds or more then 3 seconds. |description3 = Slow is removed, incantation time is reduced to seconds, and spell range is increased by 250 (750 range total). |leveling = % |cooldown = }} Pets |abilitypower=– |damagetype=Magical |attackspeed= level)}} (+ ) |health= level)}} (+ ) |hpregen= level)}} |movespeed=Gardylan's Movespeed |armor= level)}} (+ ) |mr=20 (+ ) |aoe= }} Ability Usage * Gardylan's passive allow his demon Eileryl to have great sustain over time. * Spectral Orb is Gardylan's main source of damage when without Eileryl, it should be maxed first. ** Its damage, the duration, the range, and missile speed scales with the incantation time, reaching maximum values at 3 seconds of incantation. The longer Gardylan has incanted this spell, the better the damage output will be. ** Be sure to find a good place to incant this spell, as it takes 3 seconds to obtain the maximum damage. Hide in brush and incant the spell to surprise the enemy. ** If you're in a situation of imminent danger you can throw this spell without any incantation ; the damage and will be lesser (1s – s ) but enough for you to run away to a better distance from your enemies. * Spectral Orb when enhanced by Darkness Impulsion become Enhanced Spectral Orb. It deals the same amount of damage but will always for 3 seconds. It requires a shorter incantation time to reach the maximum damage, range, and missile speed, down to seconds. ** Use this at your advantage: to easily escape by casting it without incanting, or casting it for a longer duration to quickly deal massive damage. * Eileryl spawns with Gardylan, stay next to him, and put the spell on cooldown when Eileryl takes lethal damage. Once the spell is off cooldown, Eileryl automatically spawns back next to Gardylan. * He can be controlled by using W, although he is always automatically staying next to his master, and attacking Gardylan's target. ** When maxing this ability, Eileryl will gain some minor bonus stats: some , some , , and some , this is why this ability should be maxed last or second. ** Eileryl also gains bonus stats scaling on Gardylan's level: , , and . * Temporal Distortion is Gardylan's blink ability. It also grants bonus magic damage on basic attacks. ** This ability is really useful in teamfight, it allows Gardylan to reposition and to stay at the right distance. ** The bonus magic damage on basic attacks allow Gardylan to deal damage when Spectral Orb is on cooldown and/or when Eileryl is dead. ** To be able to blink away, Gardylan needs to be by 30% for seconds, reduced to seconds without a when enhanced by Darkness Impulsion. ** To escape without Enhanced Temportal Distorsion, Gardylan needs to CC his enemy first, if he doesn't want to take too much damage when . * Darkness Impulsion provides a huge boost to Eileryl for seconds, giving him bonus magic damage and additional range and health. It also allow Gardylan to enhance his next Spectral Orb (Q spell) or Temporal Distortion (E spell). ** Activate Darkness Impulsion to engage a fight because of its long duration. Eileryl will deal significant damage while enemies are by Enhanced Spectral Orb for 3 seconds. ** Or activate Darkness Impulsion at the end of a fight to escape, by using Enhanced Temporal Distortion. Item Usage * Gardylan doesn't have mana, so mana and mana regeneration items are useless on him. ** Don't consider buying items like , , , , and . * Gardylan heavily benefit from , magic penetration and cooldown reduction items. ** Consider buying items like , , , , , , , , and . * Attack speed on Gardylan is viable thanks to the passive of Temportal Distortion, giving bonus magic damage on each basic attacks. ** Consider buying items like , , and . * In a tough game, building a bit tanky is always useful. ** Consider buying items like , , , , , , and . Recommended Items Lore Male |race=Human |birthplace=Shadow Isles |residence=The Void |occupation= |faction=The Void |related=Malzahar, Kassadin, Cho'Gath }} * Gardylan was before a human from the Shadow Isles. He praticed from time to time black magic. One day, he found a magic staff named Feonoch, enchanted with a powerful demonic strength. Listening only to his thirst for power, he seized the magic staff. But the staff corrupted him and transformed him into a powerful warlock. * Once corrupted, he went to see one of his close friend, a yordle named Kodi, living far away in the famous Bandle City. After a long journey, filled with chance encounters and danger, he finally reaches Bandle City. Gardylan asked Kodi to join his cause. But Kodi, seeing Gardylan's state, could not agree to work with a warlock. Gardylan in his blind rage, decided to tackle Kodi. The fight was short, because of Gardylan's new great power coming from his staff. Devoured by rage, Gardylan made the decision to bewitch the yordle to make him his demon. He named this demon: Eileryl. * The grand warlock regretted his actions during a time: he condemned his best friend to become his servant demon. He decided to go in exile in the depths of the Void, to not harm anyone. But the uncontrollable power of Feonoch was rising, and Gardylan began to sink into madness. * One day, the visited Gardylan and said: "Human, you're not welcome! Creatures of the Void will make short work of you!" * There followed a long battle between the two habitants of the Void, but the was no match for him. fled in order to heal his many wounds. That was the day that Gardylan became aware of his power. * A few days later, he met and . The two mages were well aware that they were not up to Gardylan in terms of magical power. and , seeing Gardylan's potential, asked him to learn his techniques. Thus Gardylan became master of and , which subsequently became enemies. Quotes ;Upon selection * "And my reign begins!" ;Attacking * "Destroy them, Eileryl!" ;Movement * "Follow me, Eil!" * "That's what I though." * "Very well." ;Taunt * "You are nothing before the power of the Void!" * "Eileryl will destroy you!" ;Taunting an enemy * "You wish revenge, Terror of the Void ? Too bad..." * "Your terror mayhem is coming to an end, Cho'Gath !" ;Taunting an enemy * "Make your power explode, Kassadin!" * "Malzahar has always been better than you!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Show me the power of the Void, Malzahar!" * "Kassadin has always been better than you!" ;Joke * "This? Uh... just a walking stick." * "No... Eileryl has never been nice..." Patch History Category:Custom champions